Purecul Lip
- 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }}}} Purecul Lip is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. Personality あたし、魔女っ子リップ！ラブの結晶『ラブナ』をたっくさん集めて 世界をピュアクルに染めたいんだモン！！ I am, Magical Girl Purecul Lip! I collected a lot of love crystals called "Lovenas". I want to dye the world with Purecul!! A magical girl whose duty is to collect magical crystals called "Lovenas". Befor becoming a magical girl, she encountered a white bear-looking fairy called Hip. Hip can shapeshift into a "Pico Hammer", allowing Lip to summon her special ability, "Pico Han-Crash", but it always leads her to failure. Appearance Purecul Lip has green eyes and long, magenta hair that is tied into a ponytail with a curly end. She has a sharp tooth on her right side of her mouth when smiling. Purecul Lip wears casual clothing resembling a witch's attire. She wears a pink top with short, frilly sleeves and white accents, matching her skirt with a pink waist belt and her bow on the back. She dons a pair of violet-colored shoes with pink, matching socks, and a matching cape and gloves. Lip has a light yellow bow with a heart emblem on the center. Her original palette is confirmed again in Hi-Core from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. In her 2P palette, Lip's re-coloring gives her a blue color scheme. She have aquamarine hair, yellow eyes, and a light aquamarine color for her heart on her bow. Her attire is colored navy-blue, especially her socks, while her skirt remain white, matching her gloves and part of her socks. Her shoes are re-colored as light cyan. Hip is colored powder blue. Her 3P color palette has a yellow scheme, re-coloring Lip's hair, heart piece, skirt, and shoes yellow. Her orange eyes match her cape and sleeve accents, her dark orange gloves share the manner as her bow, and the rest is white. NET Self Trivia *Purecul Lip's birthdate is identical to NK2000's and Bob2002's. *Purecul Lip represents herself as a parody of Pretty Cure, a current magical girl anime series that aired on Sunday mornings. **Her main point of her spoof is Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, mostly to be a redesign in Lip's FEVER and WIN animations, especially her WIN line from her NET Taisen mode and her song title. **There are many Pretty Cure references for Purecul Lip, besides just Heartcatch!: ***Lip's hairstyle is identical to Cure Blossom and/or Cure Lovely combined; there are the only two lead Cures to have pink hair with a ponytail tied. ***Lip's fairy, Hip, is somewhat a resemblance of Mepple or Mipple from Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel. ***Her bow resembles the Suite Pretty Cure♪ duo, Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm's hair accessories. ***Lip's color palettes resembles both the Heartcatch! and HappinessCharge! Cures: her original is Cure Blossom and Cure Lovely, the 2P is most likely to be Cure Marine instead of Cure Princess (though they have similarities), and her 3P is Cure Sunshine and Cure Honey. Gallery Animations Purecle Lip ani.gif|Neutral Purecle Lip Great.gif|Great Purecle Lip FEVER!.gif|FEVER! File:Purecle_Lip_Win.gif|Win Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:Fantasia Characters Category:Females